


Finally, The Porn.

by noneveragain



Series: The Edge Of Petals [12]
Category: Gerard Way and the Hormones, My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Plugs, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Buttplugs, Fisting, Frank Comes On Gee's Face, Frank Sucks Gee Off, Frottage, Gee Sucks Frank Off, Grinding, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Missionary Style Sex, Tail Plugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 13:36:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6987226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noneveragain/pseuds/noneveragain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sadly this is the last chapter of this fic. I know I might've said there was two but this is the last one. Sorry for all of you that will hate me for this but I love you and thank you for actually reading all of this. I made this one purposly a lot longer than my other chapters because it was the last one. I am soon going to make a one shot book just for daddy dom/little boy one shots, but for now I just have this. </p>
<p>Love you and I hope you enjoy! Xoxo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally, The Porn.

"Okay baby, before we start, are you sure you're ready? I mean do you really know what happened in those videos? Some of that stuff hurts and -"

"Daddy please. I want the buttplug in my bum while I choke with your big boy parts down my throat." Gerard said, gazing at Frank with lust filled eyes that he just couldn't ignore nor remember that he's ever seen them. 

"You really want that sweetheart?" Frank asked, his eyes gleaming with lust and pure want. Frank started stripping off his clothes and watched in awe as Gerard did the same. His eyes raked over the pale skin of the boy and just basked in the beautiful appearence Gerard had. His skin was beautiful and clear, just begging for Frank to mark it up. 

"Gerard I have something first." Frank said, walking out of the room stark naked, into the restroom to retrieve his long forgotten about bottle of viagra. Frank had bought it when him and Gerard first started dating, before Frank found out about Gerard's daddy kink they would act like a 'normal' couple I guess you could say. But during those non-kink days Frank would have to do what he did now, masturbate while the other was sleeping. Frank has always been okay with that, just he always finished so quickly. These pills fixed that for him. Even though that's not really their intended purpose, it worked for Frank and he was okay with it. 

Frank grabbed two pills and a cup of a water, downing his before making his way back to the room. The mere thought of what could be happening soon has his cock hardening, and he walked in to see Gerard messing with the tail. 

"Here baby take this." Frank said, handing Gerard the pill with the glass of water. "Daddy what is it?" Gerard asked, not even waiting for the answer as he downed the pill finishing the water Frank had provided him with. "Oh it'll make all of this better baby." Frank smirked. 

Gerard just giggled lightly and moved closer to Frank, the dominant of the two pulling Gerard closer to him and pressing their lips together in a rough passionate and just plain blissful, kiss. Gerard moaned softly into the older mans mouth, his hips rutting against Frank. "Bit eager are we?" Frank giggled softly, connecting their lips once again before Gerard could speak. 

"Please daddy." Gerard whispered seductivley, or at least to Frank it sounded that way. "Lay on the bed." Frank commanded, following Gerard as he lay down with Frank inbetween his legs. Gerard's eyes were soft and pleading, their submissive look to them just adding an extra factor to the reason for the ache between his legs. 

"This might feel a bit weird okay baby? Remember the lights?" Frank asked, lubing up two fingers heavily, wanting to have enough so Gerard feels little pain. "Yes daddy I remember the lights!" Gerard whined. He was desperate for something - anything - but he dare not touch himself. Frank didn't even have to tell him anything, he just knew. 

"Ready baby?" Frank asked, his calloused pad digging in gently into Gerard's hole. "Y-yes plea- ah!" Gee moaned, feeling the delicious burn of the stretch that Frank's finger caused him. Frank's finger was about halfway in when Gerard pushed himself down onto Frank's slicked up digit, his body forcing itself to open up to the foreign intrusion that was Frank's finger. 

Frank felt his dick jump at the beautiful moans that were emitting out of Gerard's mouth. His baby that had just barley started doing anything sexual was taking his finger - well now two, seeing as Frank slipped in a second one - so nicely. Gerard looked so good like this, his hair sprawled out everywhere with his legs spread just for Frank, his mouth moaning profanity and daddy. 

"Baby you look so beautiful, think you can take a third?" Frank cooed, his hand stroking Gerard's thigh slowly, totally opposite of his hand motions. "P-please ah, feels so good." Gerard moaned, his whole body shuddering as Frank reached over for the bottle of lube, slicking up his other digit thoroughly before inching it in. "Yeah baby, taking all my fingers so well. You wanna suck daddy's cock?" 

Gerard's body trembled at the words leaving Frank's mouth, he was so turned on it was borderline painful. "Please daddy please, put the tail in." Gerard panted, his hole stretched and his cock leaking. Frank grinned and slipped all of his fingers out, grabbing the tail nearby and slicking it up with more lube from the bottle. 

Frank had to admit, he was getting closer just by fucking looking at Gerard, he couldn't help but let his hand slip down and stroke his cock quickly before using the tip of the plug end of the tail to trace Gerard's hole gently. He began to nudge it gently inside of the boy, the plug having been a bit larger than Frank's three fingers, but the burn was okay in fact - Gerard was getting off to the delicious feeling of himself being worked open. It just felt so good. 

The tail slid all the way in and Gerard couldn't help but smile. He got up from his laying down position, his cock hitting his stomach as he stood up and walked over to the mirror, turning around and looking at his bum with the cute black and pink tail. "Daddy it's so cute!" He squealed shaking his bum and watching the tail move with it. 

"Yeah baby, Daddy needs you over here though." Frank groaned, still in his previous position but now stroking his cock. 

"Oh yeah sorry." Gee giggled - fucking giggled - on his way back to the bed. He kneeled in front of Frank as the tattooed man laced his fingers through the submissive's hair moaning softly at the beautiful sight of Gerard in his current state. Frank grabbed his dick and traced the tip on Gerard's lips, watching his precum spread over the softness of them. 

"Daddy I- I don't know what to do." Gerard stammered out, slightly embarrassed with precum shining on his pale pink lips. "Remember how you said it looked like icing?"

"I get it eat it?" Gerard squealed, not even letting Frank answer before licking his lips and stopping completely. Frank watched as Gerard swallowed what he had lapped up and look up at Frank. "Daddy I want more." Gerard said, grabbing Frank cock and putting his tongue into the slit, taking in all the precum he could. "Fuck Gerard oh fuck yeah." Frank moaned watching Gerard stroke some of Frank's length with his hand. Frank was feeling nothing but absolute pleasure. 

"Gee baby, you want daddy to help you suck on his big boy parts?" Frank asked, his head rolling back slightly. "Yes Daddy please." Gerard spoke softly. He was slightly embarrassed about it but he really shouldn't have been because Frank was going to make Gerard - as well as himself - feel so good that he would want to do this again and again. 

"Okay baby, it's really simple. Just suck it like its a lollipop. You know those right? I'll make it taste like one too." Frank grabbed the lube near and slicked up his cock. He knew how much Gerard loved the cherry flavor and he wanted to make it so good for Gerard. "Daddy will it taste like cherries?" Gee asked, looking up at Frank with innocent eyes. 

"I don't know baby, try it out." Frank smirked. Gerard honestly didn't know what to do with it. He just remembered how he would suck on a lolipop and opened his mouth, sliding Frank's cock past his stretched lips, the cherry flavor rolling on his tongue. "Fuck yeah baby boy. Fuck, yes just like that." Frank praised. 

It may have been his first time but fuck - he was good. 

Gerard moaned around Frank's cock, the feeling of the pulsating length on his tongue mixed with the cherry flavor was just delicious. 

"Fuck baby boy you have to stop, daddy's gonna come soon and I - fuck!" Frank groaned when Gerard nuzzled his face all the way down, gagging on Frank's cock as it slid down his throat. The sensation of Gerard deepthroating him for the first time hell - it was so fucking good. 

Gerard pulled off and looked up at Frank with those innocent fucking hazel eyes. "Daddy, c-can you put your fingers in me again." He rasped, his voice already damaged from Frank's cock. Frank didn't know that Gerard literally fucking loved that feeling of Frank's fingers being in him - fuck. He loved it all.

"Yeah baby? You want my fingers in again? How about you lay on your beautiful tummy for daddy okay? We'll make it happen." Frank pants out, his hand stroking his cock a bit. Gerard complied and laid down on the bed, feeling Frank's hand tug at the tail in his bum. 

"Daddy can I wear the tail again?" Gerard asked once Frank finally pulled the plug out of his bum. "Soon baby soon." 

Gerard's hole was already very stretched from the tail, so stretched Frank could fit four fingers in it no problem. "Daddy more! Please daddy, I like the burn." Gerard whined, his thighs shaking gently. Frank grabbing the lube and covered his entire hand in it - well what was out of Gerard's bum - his previous fears of Gerard being hurt by this completely diminished as he slid his thumb in now. 

"Baby, I'm gonna put my whole fist in there." Frank moaned slightly. Gerard began just begging, nothing he was saying was coherent except him repeating 'green green green!' "You sure you're okay baby? Green light?" 

"Yes daddy green light please fist me!" Gee whined. Frank was no man to say no. He let his five fingers slowly slide in getting just past his knuckles before stopping. "What light bab-" 

"Fuck yes! Daddy more more more! Feels so good so fucking good." Gerard gulped, the burning sensation filling his senses and it just was so divine Gerard felt himself aching even more that before. 

Frank slid his hand in more, now half of his palm was in there. "Fuck daddy, yes yes yes more please, oh god." Gerard panted. Frank stilled his motions for a second, while Gerard might be loving this, he didn't want to hurt him and a moment or two of letting his body adjust would be better than slamming it all in. 

"Daddy move your hand in more please! Feels so good I fuck I can't daddy." Gerard needed this so much, he's never been fisted before and boy was he missing out. 

"Daddy please please! I need it I need it!" He whined, Frank finally felt satisfied with how long they waited before sliding in his hand more, finally all of his hand in there and his wrist was encase in Gerards heat. The warm walls of Gerard's insides were clenching around Frank's hand. Frank's fingers aimed more towards the stomach and rubbed Gerard's prostate harshly, all four fingers just massaging the spot gently before he pulled his fingers into a fist again. 

"Oh god daddy that felt so good do it again, again!" Gee moaned, his orgasm building up as Frank opened his hand inside of Gerard, somehow making his hole stretch a bit more making the submissive of the two moan out. "Oh fuck yes fuck yes daddy mmm, so good."

As much as Frank wanted to keep going because fuck - this was hot as hell, he wanted to try something with Gerard. So with all the courage he could muster, he pulled his hand out slowly for Gerard's benefit and watched as Gerard's stretched hole was clenching at the loss of Frank's hand. 

Gerard laid on his back panting, watching Frank cover his body over Gerard's, their erections rubbing together slightly yet the friction was so good. "Gerard fuck, c'mere." Frank grasped at Gerard's hair pulling their lips together in a hot kiss, his hips gyrating onto Gerard's throbbing erection, the skin on skin contact having both men mewling softly. 

"You look so pretty Gerard." Frank gasped going back down to kiss Gerard. "So fucking beautiful." Frank said, sucking on Gerard's lower lip. 

Gerard's hole was slowly getting smaller, but neither of them paid attention because the friction on their dicks was so good. 

"Fuck baby, you're so good to daddy you know that? You want daddy to fuck you?" Frank asked, grinding down on Gerard a bit harder before getting up completely, Gerard still rolling his hips even though Frank got up already. 

The lube bottle was almost fucking empty and it was a brand new one they had just bought, so with the remnants of the bottle Frank poured it on his palm, slicking up his aching erection, the friction from his hand being all too good and making him just slightly closer to finishing. Frank was silently thanking fuck for Viagra right now because if he or Gee hadn't taken any, they would've both came already. 

Frank got back up to where Gerard was and sat in-between his legs. Gerard hooked his legs around Frank's body and pulled them closer to each other. Frank looked at Gerard's hole which  had actually diminished in size, but still seemed just enough for Frank to slip his dick in there. 

"You ready Gee?" Frank asked, already slipping his cock inside of Gerard's bum before he could answer. 

"Oh daddy, you fill me up so good." Gerard moaned. Porn must have tought him a lot because damn - Frank had never heard Gerard speak like this and it was such a fucking turn on Frank could feel his dick pulsate even more with how turned on he was because of Gerard's words. 

"Yeah baby? You like daddy's cock inside of you huh?" Frank asked, bottoming out, which wasn't a problem because of the fisting job he did earlier. But despite having stretched Gerard with his whole fucking hand he was still so tight and the feeling of Gerard's warmth around Frank's dick was so fucking good to Frank. He didn't care about anything other than himself and his baby boy. 

"Yes daddy oh! Feels so good daddy more more!" Gerard moaned, his back arching off the bed as Frank's hips were slowly stuttering. Frank placed his hands on the space above Gerard's shoulders on the bed to steady himself before he started a slow pace, picking up speed just slightly. Given Frank was going at a slow pace, Gerard was feeling so much pleasure it was unreal. 

"Daddy it feels so good oh daddy!" Gerard slurred, his words melding together as Frank kept pounding into that one spot Gerard had repeatedly, making he boy writhe and moan. 

"Daddy I-I," Gerard started, incapable of making any other noise other than loud moans, "Are you gonna come baby?" Frank asked, after seeing Gerard nod, it took every ounce of self control Frank had to pull out of Gerard. They had just started actually fucking but both of them were so close and Frank wanted to suck off Gerard. As weirdly submissive as it sounds, Frank wanted to suck Gerard's dick and make him feel the pleasure he made Frank feel. 

Frank made no attempt in giving Gerard a reason for his actions, he just went on autopilot, taking all of Gerard's aching dick in his mouth. He was sucking harshly on every inch gained into his mouth and moaned at the glorious sensation of feeling Gerard's pulsating cock in his mouth. 

"Daddy ah ah, feels so good. Daddy I'm gonna come! Daddy more more please I'm so close." Gerard moaned, his hips incapable of staying still and bucking up into his mouth. "So good daddy so good." He panted, a sheen of sweat covering his body, his hair matted to his face as he kept moaning, the divine sensation of Frank's mouth making Gerard so close to his release, the release he's been craving for such a long time. 

Gerard came with a loud high-pitched moan, his hips bucking uncontrollably into Frank's mouth as Frank just took it and swallowed every ounce of Gerard's come, sucking him dry. 

Gerard just laid there, basking in all the feelings of everything that just happened and his orgasm that he had just experienced. Frank on the other hand was jerking his cock quickly, staring at Gerard in his blissed out state. 

"Baby- fuck, baby sit up for daddy." Frank said through clenched teeth, his hand working away furiously at his cock. Gerard say up and watched Frank's quick motions. The innocence on Gerard's face was all Frank needed to tip himself over the edge, his come spurting all over Gerard's face. 

Gerard was lapping up the come like it was the last thing he had to drink. He loved the taste of it so much. 

Frank was still moaning softly as he was stroking himself gently, the aftershocks fizzing out a bit. "You like that baby? Was it good? How did daddy's come taste?" 

"Daddy that was amazing. It tastes so good." Gerard whispered, his voice wrecked from all the moaning he was doing earlier. 

"I'm sleepy daddy." Gerard yawned, his face still with remnants of come left on it.

"After your bath you can nap okay baby?" 

"Yes daddy."


End file.
